Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga
by Shaariin13
Summary: Shion Kairee is a normal 17 year old girl dreaming to be a manga writer . What happens when her seemingly normal "brothers" aren't so normal after all? And what if Kairee herself has her own dark secret to hide? Rated T for some bad language. DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCTIONS

**A/N:** Okay, this is my very first time to publish my work, and I'm still nervous...^^' reviews are welcomed, and flames are love! This first chapter is pretty short, since I'm still grasping at straws here, but the following ones will gradually lengthen, so... yeah^^

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Vocaloid (if I did, why would I be on a FAN fiction site?). Credits go to respective owners

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 1: INTRODUCTIONS**

**~Kairee's PoV~**

Hi, my name is Shion Kairee and I am a manga creator. Okay, officially, I'm not yet, but I will be (soon, I hope.)

I'm 17 years old and I'm a Junior in Hachigata-jou Minami High School. I live just a few blocks away from my school, so getting there isn't such a hastle.

The house I live in is huge! It's really my Aunt's place. She doesn't live there now, she and her family migrated to the US, so I'm using it now as a somewhat boarding house (along with my little brother, my cousin, and three other people...)

Right now, I'm at the mall hanging out with my two best friends: Sakine Meiko and Megurine Luka. It's only midday, but the instructors had to attend the General Faculty Assembly, and we were dismissed early. Since school was so boring with nothing to do, we decided to go to Megalith Mall and window shop.

You see that chatty, bubbly girl with short, brown hair reaching up to her chin? That's Meiko. She's the most beautiful girl at Shapiro University, every guy's dream girl. But... She's already taken (So sorry, fanboys :P). She has a great singing voice and is actually a sick lead guitarist, but has this bad habit of drinking.

The poised, ultra-femme pinkette beside me sipping her drinks is Luka. She's super, super, SUPER rich. Her mom owns a chain of spas that even Hollywood stars fequent in! Luka's the wealthiest, most sophisticated, not to mention shyest, girl I know at school, though that won't stop her from playing the drums and being the tuna addict that she is.

Meiko, Luka and I have been friends since birth. We always studied at the same school and lived a few blocks away from each other. Some of our friends christened us "The Inseperable Turnips". Inseparable, "cause the three of you are always together", and Turnips "cause you turn up anywhere", they told us.

I was telling Meiko to turn the volume down when I heard a baritone voice:

"Hey! Kairee-san! Ready to go home? "

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that wasn't so bad, right? *sigh* now I will surreptitiously hide in a corner and wait... Ja ne, Minna^^


	2. Chapter 2: HOUSEMATES

Oh, thank you, thank you, One Hell of an Otaku-san! (that was quite a mouthful... can i refer to you as plain Rena-san? ^^) If it weren't for you, i would've just dropped this baby hahaha... and your story, Rin Kagamine's Diary, does not suck! it's the one that i really wait for updates^^

ok, here's the next (short) chapter^^ hope you like this better than the last one^^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own ANYONE except Kairee, Kiera, and the plot. Got it?

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 2: HOUSEMATES**

**~Kairee's PoV~**

Okay, so here's the sitch: my housemates, all three of them (not counting my brother and cousin), are... guys. I know, I know. They're not exactly the "expected" house company of a young woman to share a mansion.

Let's start with family:

The adorable fifteen year old brunette with a sky blue highlight identical to mine is my little brother, Shion Kiera. He's freshman who is horrifyingly obsessed with pancakes. Kiera and I live in the mansion because Dad's job needs him to constantly travel around the world. Mom didn't like the idea her two children were jumping from one school to another, so they decided to leave us in our hometown and live with our cousin and the boarders of his family's mansion. Kiera's insightful and observant (must be because of all those books he keeps reading), borderlining psychic countless of times. He is a good judge of character, but never judgemental. He's the one who stays calm and collected even in the greatest crisis, and is usually the one to hit the solution to a problem. Sometimes I think HE'S the older sibling between the two of us *insert embarassed, sheepish giggle here*.

The tall guy with blue hair is my cousin, Shion Kaito, my Aunt's eldest son (he has two younger siblings living in America with Aunty and Uncle). Ever since he came back here from the United States, he had proclaimed himself as my protector and caretaker, though it turned out to be the other way around (I could kick ass like no other, except for... ). He's an otaku who never really did shake off his Nihonggo heritage even while in America. He's in a relationship with Meiko, but I don't really mind. They've been in love with each other since we were kids, so it didn't come as a shock when Meiko-chan confessed to him during one of her drinking spells, which he returned with a heartfelt confession of his own. He's a Senior and goes to the same school as me and Kiera-kun. I gotta warn you though: never steal/hide/eat his ice cream. EVER. He'd go berserk. Not a pretty sight.

The guy with long purple hair is Kamui Gukupo. This 19 year old is an absolute ladies man who can be seen constantly walking around with glamorous, middle-aged MARRIED women draped all over him. I've helped him hide from the husbands of his mistresses countless of times. He's heir to a famous *coughexpensivecough* chain of hotels. If you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth and the world served to you on a gold platter, you've been to at least one of his family's establishments. He lives at our place because his parents thought he needed some straightening up, and since the Kamuis were an old family friend, me, Kiera, and Kaito accepted the responsibility. He goes to the same school as me and Kaito. He takes up Business Administration at Tenshou Onkyou University. Never insult eggplants, though, or he would totally run you through with his priced katana.

The enthusiastic youth with honey blonde hair is Kagamine Len. He was orphaned at a young age, and he's been with my family eversince. He's like another younger brother, and him and Kiera grew up together. He's a freshie like Kiera but is an absolute, total genius. They say his IQ could rival a college professor's. He's often dubbed "frigid" by people who aren't close to him, but that's the total opposite. He's a fiercely loyal friend (and a very great brother) who has an endearing sense of humor hidden beneath the aloof exterior. He is also very cute, especially his adorable ponytail. The only problem with him was that he was addicted to bananas. If he didn't have his daily dose of potassium he'll get hyperactive and turn the house topsy-turvy. That's why we never run out of bananas.

Last but not the least, 22 year-old Hiyama Kiyoteru, an Arithmetic teacher at Hachigata-jou Minami Primary School. He's a quiet man, but you see the wisdom in his eyes. There's just something weird with him: when he takes off his glasses, it's like he turns into a totally differen person. He transforms into this seductive, arrogant pheromone-releasing rock star who could attract all females within a five-mile radius ( including me ^^; but to me it's not that potent, I just blush like crazy, which was practical because I could help the other guys to dispose of the compulsed women mobbing the mansion [does the fact that I look up to him as my Onii-chan be the cause of my slight immunity?]). But this wouldn't last long, since he gets eye strain. Pop on the glasses back, and Poof! He's back to this, shy, timid herbivore* that he is. Not what you would expect of the household's father-figure, but since he's eldest, we'll just have to make the best with what we've got (wow, that sounded ungrateful and bitter ^^; hey, don't think that I hate the guy; I love Kiyoteru-nii-chan like a real blood sibling!).

Anyways, that's about everyone.

* herbivore: a slang term that refers to males who act kindly, are family-oriented, and don't "predate" women

* * *

><p>notice they're all introductions? i want to lay my cards on the table to avoid confusion^^<p>

ehh... it's still short, but... oh well... i just wish the next one is longer... review please, so i can make it better! flames are welcomed!

(11/6/2011~ edited but half heartedly^^;)


	3. Chapter 3: SURPRISE, SURPRISE

oh my gosh, what kind of an English Major am I? The last chapter had so many typos, even the disclaimer was grammatically incorrect! B-but... I'm too much of a procrastinator to take some immediate mode of action TT^TT oh well... Maybe sometime later...

joshiZcheri~ I'll try, but don't expect all of them too soon... But I will put them^^

Rena-san~ Wish #1 granted hahaha... Wish #2 will be on the next chapter... Wish #3, I don't know hahaha

Crimson of Sadness~ Here it is^^

**Disclaimer:** The Author does not own ANYTHING or ANYONE except for Shion Siblings Kairee and Kiera and the plot. Credits go to the respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Surprise, surprise<strong>

_"Hey! Kairee-chan! Ready to go home?" _

*space out/ enter chapter 2 here :P*

"Kairee-chan, are you okay?" Kiyoteru-nii-chan's question snapped me out of my reverie.

"Whu-what?" I asked disorientedly. The five of them sat down at our table before Len-chan answered my question. "Kiyo-nii asked if you were ready to go home, then if you were okay, Kairee-Aniki."

Yes, you heard (read?) right: I referred to him as Len-chan (as you would a girl) and he called me Aniki (as you would your older brother if you're too cool to say "Onii-chan").

You see, when Len-kun got added to the family, it got kinda... awkward. He and Kiera-kun were only eleven then, and I was thirteen, at the peak of my adolescence. Moods were running high, hormones were going wild, and Len's traumatic experience with some highschool girls was so not helping.

By traumatic experience, I meant a ten year old boy almost getting raped by his teenage fan girls. And me, being thirTEEN, was a horror right at home. But I didn't know that. Yet.

_**~flashback!~**_

I talked to him, one on one, but I made sure that we were not touching, and us being in the spacious living room with all the doors and windows wide open made him settle down more.

I asked him what was up, why he was so afraid of me. It took me a couple of hours (and a few peanut butter and banana sandwiches paired with some glasses of banana-orange smoothies) to worm the story out of him, and I was terrified; terrified for the young boy in front of me, and terrified of myself (What if I do something like that? Or even worse?).

To reassure him (and myself) that nothing of the sort would happen between the both of us, I struck a deal with him. "It's impossible for me to have a little sister anymore, and I know you don't have an older brother," I told him, cautiously. I was gauging his reaction, wanting to know if I should go on or not. He looked at me warily, but he didn't seem like he was gonna run out of the house screaming like a banshee, so I continued. "What if I become your older brother, and you be my little sister?" I asked him.

He just looked at me like I just went out of my mind (and maybe I did.) I got flustered. "I didn't mean we cross dress or anything!" I said, waving my arms around. My reaction made him stand up from the love seat he was on and hide behind it, so I pulled back my arms behind my back and tried to calm down.

"I mean, we just treat each other as Aniki and Imouto," I picked out my words carefully, and struggled to keep my calm, my eyes lowered. "If you see me as a brother, you wouldn't be so afraid of me, and if I see you as a little sister, I wouldn't be tempted to do anything like those crazy harpies did. Deal?"

I raised my head and saw that he was looking at me. Simply looking at me. I assumed he was thinking about it, so I behaved. Apparently, I assumed correctly, because he sat back down to the love seat in front of me and, staring intently at me, said: "Deal."

_**~end of flashback!~**_

"Geez, Onee-chan, your spacing out too much," Kiera commented as he munched on some of the wafers me and the girls were eating. "Must be about THAT time of the month."

I blushed. "What are you talking about?" I said as I punched him softly on the arm, laughing. His wince told me that I didn't punch him softly enough. "Sorry, sorry!" I apologized.

Kaito-itoko laughed at us. "Better watch out, minna," he said. "The White Dragon is on the loose!" he managed to get out from his snickering. I just rolled my eyes. "White Dragon" was his nickname for me when I fight. "It sounds so... formidable," he reasoned when I asked him why.

"Shut up, Bakaito!" Meiko slurred as she drunkenly smacked him on the head with her sake bottle.

"I love you, too, Meiko-chi," he answered sarcastically, rubbing his bump.

"Oh, yeah," I remembered Kiyoteru-nii-chan, who just gave his order to the waiter. "Why are you here, Kiyoteru-nii-chan? And so early a time of the day?"

He smiled. "Actually," he said. "I have no idea."

We all just stared at him. He sweat dropped. "Well, the Principal walked into the faculty room this morning before lunch, went straight to my table and said: "Hiyama-sensei, all work and no play won't get you anywhere." Then he snatched my satchel, grabbed me by the collar, and dragged me out, with "You will recieve a full day pay for this, so make use of this day wisely." as a parting."

"Well, Kiyo-nii" Len-chan said. "Since you've been kicked out by your Principal for today, why don't you just chill out here with us?" Me and the girls agreed.

Gakupo-nii nodded. "He's right you know," he said as he put his arm over Kiyoteru-nii-chan's shoulders. "You should get a life, Kiyo-nii. Get a girlfriend."

Kiyoteru-nii-chan, who by this time received his order, made a pineapple fountain that spewed all over me.

Everyone was shocked to silence. Then- "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kaito-itoko laughed till he fell from his chair, clutching his stomach.

"Kamui Gakupo, you idiot!" Luka burst.

Gakupo-nii just cringed away from his fiance (oohh... another story to tell X3).

"Kairee-chan!" Kiyoteru-nii-chan shouted as he snapped out of his trance. He rushed to where I was seated, wiping myself with a napkin. "I am so, so sorry," he told me as he tried to help but can't do anything, because he was too gentlemanly (and flustered) to touch me.

I smiled at him. "No biggie, Kiyoteru-nii-chan," I told him, a smile on my face. This had happened before, at the house during dinner, with Kaito-itoko as the cause. He said the exact same thing Gakupo-nii did, but that time, it was Len-chan who got bull's eyed, because he was the one sitting across the table from Kiyoteru-nii-chan.

"You're not... angry?" he asked me cautiously. I giggled at his question. "Kiyoteru-nii-chan, you're, like, my older brother, if not second father," I said, getting up. "I won't get mad at you for such a small matter." He let out a breath of relief.

"Well, I'll go on ahead home," I told them as I checked my watch. "I have to change. Plus, it's time I get some work at the house done."

After I gathered my stuff, I got out my wallet, but Kiyoteru-nii-chan stopped me. "No," he said, gently pushing back my wallet. "For ruining your hang out time, I'll pay for your share."

At that I hugged him. "You're the best, Kiyoteru-nii-chan! Any requests? I'll make it for dinner."

"Hmm... Fried shrimp will do," he smiled at me.

I nodded. "Okay, fried shrimp it is."

I turned to look at my Turnips. "Call you tonight, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>Yay! My chapters are getting longer^^ Expect some action from the White Dragon on the next chapter haha, and we'll get to meet someone else, too hahaha^^ can't wait! Review please^^ Flames are love!<p>

11/6/2011~ edited/ added a few revelations X3


	4. Chapter 4: THE DRAGON'S ROAR

Okaaayyy... Here's my latest chapter... Now, I won't be updating as fast as before starting next week, because it't the start of my 2nd semester... I'll try my hardest, but I'm not promising you anything..

Oh yeah, JoshiZcheri, your requests I will make into sides stories and publish them as a different collection. Anyone can make requests, and I'll write them as side stories, too^^

This ones shorter than the last ones, but I think it's okay ^^;

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own ANYTHING or ANYONE except for Kairee, Kiera, and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

****Chapter 4: THE DRAGON'S ROAR****

**~Kairee's PoV~**

As I was walking home, I saw a guy getting beaten up in an alleyway. Well, I _think _it was a guy, but I couldn't be sure. He/She was wearing guy's clothes, but he/she looks slightly feminine to me. He/She-argh! Let's just refer to this person as "Let", okay? So, Let: has shoulder-length violet hair (now do you understand why I dubbed this person Let?), has a pretty face, is wearing a red track suit, and is getting their butt whuped.

I smiled. Finally! A chance to let off some steam! I've been aching for a fight for days now, and Let being ganged upon gave me the much needed leisure activity (yandere much? So Kiera-kun tells me...).

I entered the alley and got the gang's attention by yelling: "Hey, Sissies! Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size?" (Well, Let _was_ on the short side...) Nonetheless, that got their focus on me, so Let was forgotten.

"Hey, guys, look, another plaything!" the ugliest one said. "Don't you know who I am? I'm The Dragon of the Salamander Troupe!" he said with a cocky rise of his chin.

I secretly laughed to myself. _Yeah, right_, I scoffed mentally. _If that were true, I should know..._

"Wanna play with us, _Girlie_?" one of his ugly friends asked. That did it.

"Girlie?" I repeated, cracking my knuckles and tilting my head left to right, stretching my neck. "Who you be callin' _GIRLIE?_ " I demanded as I walked to them slowly, an evil glint in my eye.

Ugly the Second ran to me, fist poised in the air. He released his punch when he got near enough, but he was too slow, I could read his body movements. I caught his hand mid-air and twisted his arm. He yelped in pain as I walked nearer the others, still holding the annoying poser. I brought the impaled limb to his back, turning him to face his posse, before I karate chopped him behind his head. That would keep him quiet for a while.

One of them was starting to back away, but Ugly the First pushed him towards me. He almost collided with me. Having nowhere to run, his fear kick-started his self-preservation instincts and tried to punch me. I dodged and pinched a pressure point on his neck and he was knocked out. _I'll be merciful to you_, I told him with my mind as I carefully laid him on the ground. _You didn't want to fight me. You were forced by Ugly I, so I'll take revenge for what he did to you._

I stood up. This time, I was the one who took the offensive. I lunged for Ugly I. One moment I was fast approaching, the next I was out of sight. I popped up behind him and kicked him squarely on his back. He fell to the ground face-first, but he still wasn't knocked out. My right eyebrow shot up. _Tough, eh? We'll see how much._

As I was about to go for Ugly I again, one of his hoodlums grabbed me from behind. I struggled, but he kept a tight grip. I lost my patience. I elbowed him sharply on his side, making his grip lax a little. It was all I needed. I took hold of his right arm and tossed him to the ground, then twisted it and gave him a kick to the face.

I turned around and I barely dodged a kick sent to my face by a "gangster" who was slightly shorter than me. His foot grazed my cheek, giving me a thin cut that drew blood. _A martial artist, _I noticed. _Finally, a proper fight._

This time I got serious. I watched Shorty intently. He let out a kick, and I dodged it. A roundhouse, and he missed me again. He was about to throw me an axe kick, but I gave Shorty a Jump Spin Hook Kick with perfect aim to his face. He got knocked out cold.

Now, all was left was Ugly the First. "You," I spat at him. He jumped to attention. I grabbed his collar before scratching the back of my head, squatting down. I looked at him with an annoyed expression on my face. "You're the one who claimed he was The Dragon of the Salamander Troupe, right?"

He was trembling now; he looked like he was about to pee in his pants. His speechlessness made me more impatient. I shook him a bit, asking "Well? _WELL?_"

He squeaked a pitiful "Y-yes, Ma'am." I chuckled darkly.

"Well, Mr Poser. It seems like today's your unlucky day." I looked at him straight to the face. "How can you be when _I_ am Salamander Troupe's Dragon? " He paled at that. I know it'll be a problem if I revealed my identity, but I didn't want my Troupe's name used in these shameful ways, so I had no choice.

I scoffed, releasing him as I stood up. "Tell your other prissy friends that The White Dragon doesn't like posers wreaking havoc in _her_ territory. Wakarimasu ka?" I asked, turning to look down on him.

"H-hai!"

"Now scram!"

And scram he did.

* * *

><p>Sorry, guys^^ I don't know how to write action scenes haha^^<p>

The Dragon and Salamander thing I got from the anime Fairy Tail which I am currently watching and loving XD It's hilarious, you gotta see it :3

Oooh... Who is this Let person and how will he be part of our heroine's life? And who is this dude that Kairee saved from a life of dishonor (what the fudge? Dishonor?)?

Find out in the next chapter!

Review please^^

11/6/2011~ readers, please reread the past chapters you've followed before this date, I have edited a few ^^; arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5: A HERO AND A BAKER?

Woooh... It's been a long time coming, but it's here, now! The next chappie of Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga (why did I have to name it sooooo long?) Meh... Oh yeah, did you guys reread the 2nd (or was that 3rd?) chapter? 'Cause I edited it. A lot^^; Meh, The first part's basically a copy and paste it of the last chapter, but from a different person's perspective... We'll see a teeny-tiny bit of Kairee's maternal side here hehehehe^^ And we'll have another addition to this play's cast, so you guys better be nice^^

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 5: A HERO AND A... BAKER?**

**~Anonymous PoV~**

Ow, my head. Wha-? Where am I? I tried to look around. Bad idea. My sight was swimming. I remained lying on the floor.

"You!"

A chill ran down my spine. _Kowai..._ I thought. I turned my head slightly to the left. I saw... a girl? Hey, it was the scary girl who picked a fight with Shizuno-sama! Speaking of Shizuno-sama, where is h- She grabbed him by the collar, scratched the back of her head and squatted down.

"You're the one who claimed he was The Dragon of the Salamander Troupe, right?"

Shizuno-sama was just staring at her, scared.

"Well? WELL?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am," he squeaked. Was this the man I was afraid of? He sounded pathetic!

"Well, Mr Poser. It seems like today's your unlucky day," the girl said, looking at Shizuno (Ha! No honorific!) straight to the face. "How can _you_ be when _I_ am Salamander Troupe's Dragon?"

Yeah! How could you be when she's Sa- WHAT? My eyes widened. She's The Dragon of the Salamander Troupe? A _girl_? The leader of the most feared organization within a fifty-mile radius?

I saw Shizuno pale. She just scoffed, letting go of his collar while getting up. "Tell your other prissy friends that The White Dragon doesn't like posers wreaking havoc in her territory. Wakarimasu ka?"

"H-hai!"

"Now scram!"

I couldn't stop the squeak that escaped my mouth because of her order.

I saw her stiffen, alert. She turned around and saw me gaping at her. The hard expression in her face was replaced by surprise, then by... worry?

She walked over to my direction. I scrambled to get away, until I hit the brick wall of the alleyway. Cornered, I closed my eyes and braced for the pain I was sure she'd inflict.

"Are you... okay?"

Wait, what? She didn't hit me?

I took a peek with my left eye, followed by the other, until I was staring at her completely. Scratch that. _Oogling_ was the better term.

She had pitch black hair with a left side part. She had a single sky blue highlight on the left side, and her hair fell past her shoulders up to the bottom of her back. Her nose was just the right size, placed over thin, red lips.

She was really pretty, but what caught my attention was her eyes. They were wide for a Japanese girl, and were pale blue, the exact shade of the sky during a summer day. Eyes that were painted all over with worry. I could glomp her right now. Wait. Did I just say-err think- I would glomp her? Eugh. Perverted much? And _**glomp**_? How gay could you get?

"Yoohoo, kid," she called. That snapped me out whatever I was in. "I-I'm no k-kid!" I stammered. She smiled. I blushed.

"Good to hear my pinch didn't damage your ears," she said. "What's your name?" she asked.

She was still smiling, and I couldn't help myself from grinning back even though she scared the hell out of me before (not a word or I will **hunt you DOWN**). "Lui," I said. "Hibiki Lui."

* * *

><p><strong>~Kairee's PoV~<strong>

"Lui," he said. "Hibiki Lui."

My smile grew wider. "Nice to meet you, Lui. I'm Kairee, by the way."

I ignored the kid's (disturbing) oogling. Insert nervous giggle here, what is this, hero worship? I couldn't focus on that now, since Let was starting to sit up. I stood up, offering a hand to Lui-kun-"You wouldn't mind if I called you Lui-kun, right?" "Not at all, Kairee-sama."-which he too- did he just call me Kairee-sama?

I shot him a weird look, dropping his hand. "What's wrong, Kairee-sama?" he asked oh-so-innocently.

I sweat-dropped. "Err... Nothing... Lui-kun."

I quickly approached the Let in red. Sure enough, Let _is_ a guy. His face may seem like a girl's but he gives off this _male_ aura. I can't describe it. He's just... a guy. Period.

I crouched down, looking at his face closely. I inhaled the scent of alcohol. _Drunk,_ I told myself. No wonder."Uhm, excuse me?" He looked at me, but it seems like he was still disoriented, since his gaze passed through me. A moment later, he passed out. Again.

I sighed. I checked him for injuries. A few scratches... a bruise here and there... Meh, he's not that bad off.

I checked his pockets for his wallet. I am NOT stealing from him! I'm looking for his wallet. He must have an ID, right? A few seconds more and- "Bingo."

"Hmm... Hokaze Natsuki," I read aloud for the sake of my little friend Lui-kun(in comparison to Let, Lui-kun doesn't seem _that_ small, though). I read the heading of the identification card. Hokaze-tei. A bakery?

I put the ID back in the wallet and the wallet back in the pocket. "Lui-kun," I called. He snapped to attention. "Could you lend me a hand?"

A few minutes later (and a lot of trial and error), we finally found the bakery. We entered, Let between Lui-kun and me. We laid him onto one of the booths in the cosy bakery.

"Uhm, excuse me," I called. "Anyone here?"

An elderly lady came out from the personnel's office after a few moments. She smiled at me warmly. "How may I help you, dear?"

"Well..." I said, pointing to the booth occupied by a drunk guy in a red track suit. She squinted and took a closer look. "Natsuki!" she gasped as she ran to the unconscious figure. "Oh my poor Natsuki! Who did this to you?"

She looked at us suspiciously, then probably thought better about it, since all she saw was a high school girl and a kid in sixth grade (Lui-kun's twelve).

"Me and my- uh, cousin!- yeah, cousin err Lui-kun, saw him at an alleyway," I said. "Unconscious," I added as an after thought. Lui-kun looked at me with an angry pout at the mention of "cousin", but I ignored it.

She looked like she didn't buy it. I ribbed Lui-kun. "Say something!" I hissed.

"Uh, yeah! Me and Kairee-i-itoko" he grimaced at the term. "Found him lying on the ground, and he already has those bruises. We checked his ID then brought him here."

"Well," she said as she got up from kneeling by the booth, coming towards us. "I can't thank the two of you enough," she said. She furrowed her brows, lost in thought. Huh, she kinda reminds me of Grandma Kami because of her look... Ah, the good old days~

"How about this," she said, smiling at me and Lui-kun. "Every time you come here, I'll let you pick anything you want for free. "

"Wow," I said. "Thank you, Ma'am."

I ribbed Lui-kun again. "T-thank you," he squeaked.

The lady smiled. "Call me Chiyo." Chiyo? Like in the old lady who revived Gaara in Naruto Shippuuden? (Ooookaaaay... I think I've watched too much anime reruns this week ^^;)

"Err, thank you, Chiyo-san," I said, sweatdropping. I started to step closer to the door, Lui-kun in tow. " Uhm... Me and Lui-kun need to be going now *insert frantic laughter here*"

"Well, thank you again, Kairee-san, Lui-san."

"Err, you're welcome...?" Lui-kun asked more than said.

After that, we dashed outside and went straight home to the mansion. I think Lui-kun might need my special pancakes.

* * *

><p>Well, that was a drag ...<p>

Urgh, I just blabbed and blabbed there. Stupid writer's block! Urgh! *sigh*

Thanks so much to those who favorited this story or added it to their alerts^^ I so appreciate the love! You guys are the fuel to my resolve.

Now we know that Let is actually Hokaze Natsuki. But who is he, exactly?

Oooh... We'll meet a very special girl in the next chapter^^ She's the OC of my imouto in all aspects except by blood, Marinelle Mejia^^

Hmm... Expect a few more hero worship, too^^ I'll need it for the plot development...

Questions: Should I make Miku and Mikuo related or not? If not, who do you guys want them to end up with? Any special requests for certain Vocaloids (like an older, kick ass Piko, or Student body Prez Ted or something like that^^ )

Well, R&R minna, so I can make it better!


	6. Chapter 6: A BUTTERFLY AND A SALAMANDER

I am _sooo_ so sorry for the very late update! I was very uninspired the last month, and college life had a very nasty way of draining your creative juices. I'll try to finish the next one today so I could put it up later. If not, maybe tomorrow? Or next week. Anyways, here's the next chappie^^

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimer is applicable here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 6: A BUTTERFLY AND A SALAMANDER**

**~Kairee's PoV~ **

"Tadaima!" I practically yelled after kicking open the front door, a frightened Lui behind me. I smiled at him, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Welcome to my house!" I said.

"_Your _house?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around and saw Kaito leaning on the widow of the wall dividing the living room and dining room. I did a raspberry.

"Fine! My cousin's house where I also live," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Happy now?" I asked him as he entered the living room.

"Yes," he said in an annoying tone. "Very."

He scrutinized Lui. "And who is this you brought with you?"

"Itoko, this is Lui-kun," I introduced. "Lui-kun, my cousin, Kaito."

"Pleasure," Kaito said, nodding.

"It is an honor meeting one of Kairee-sama's relatives," Lui answered, bowing formally and very, very... gracefully. Woah, this kid's like a totally different person from the one with me in the bakery a few minutes ago. He moves very... _feminine_ now. Huh, the shock must have worn off, so he isn't in his defensive-mode now.

Kaito's eyebrow shot up when he heard how Lui refers to me. I immediately explained. "Well, I saved him from some pos- I mean high school girls on my way home."

"High school girls?" Kaito asked, bewildered.

"Aw, come on!" I yelled, grabbing Lui and pushing him towards my suddenly slow-witted cousin. "I mean, what normal high school girl could resist such an adorable sight?"

And I _meant_ adorable. Lui-kun had orangey-rust colored hair, fair skin, wide, innocent eyes, blushing cheeks, and a slightly feminine frame. He looked like an effing 14 year old girl to me!

"You mean-?" he didn't finish his question, so I did it for him. "Getting almost sexually harassed by a group of hormone-governed high school harpies? Yup," I said. "Like Len-chan," I added.

Kaito's shocked expression turned to a sympathetic one. "Oh," he said simply. "Thank heavens you got there in time."

"Yes, thanks indeed," I said as I manhandled the shota-err- 12 year old to the kitchen. "And I believe he deserves my pancakes for that."

"Can you look after him while I change clothes?" I asked when I saw my cousin had followed us to the kitchen.

"Only if you whip me up my own batch of SKPs (Shion Kairee's Pancakes; prounounced 'skips')," he haggled. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said as I left the kitchen. "Give him something to drink!" I instructed.

I dashed up the stairs and raced to my room, locking it behind me. I ran to my closet, grabbed an outfit, then hastily put on the sleeveless turtleneck and joggging pants before scrambling back to the kitchen, panting.

Lui was sitting by the counter, having a conversation with Kaito. The former was nodding at something the latter said. The younger male was nursing a huge glass of orange juice. I paraded in.

"Well, aren't we getting cozy?" I asked, walking to the cupboard to start on the promised pacakes.

"Not really," Kaito-itoko said, watching me intently. "Lui-kun was just telling me the story of the heroic...rescue."

I stiffened slightly, unnoticed. "Oh really?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant as I started to measure the ingredients. "What did he say?"

He didn't answer immediately. It wasn't until I was plating the pancakes when he finally spoke.

"Oh, something about _not really getting saved from attacking fangirls but rescued from manipulative imposters!_" Kaito finally snapped, slamming his hands on the counter. "Why did you lie to me?" he demanded.

Okay, between the two of us, I was the superior one when it comes to fighting, but when he's worried+angry+lied to, he scares the hell out of me. While he yelled (Shions do not _scream,_ we _yell_.) the last question, I was cringing with every word. Lui-kun just stared at us, horrified.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"I'm sorry," I said as I sighed. "You know what I was getting myself into when _I _took up this responsibility." I looked pointedly at him.

He deflated, knowing it was his fault why I was the Salamander in the family. His reply was cut short by a: "Tadaima!" from my brother, followed by a "Kami, I'm tired!" from Gakupo-nii.

Kiera waltzed into the room, shadowed by a slouching Gakupo and a smiling girl who had black hair in a bobcut with red highlights, wearing a black tank top with red trim, black arm warmers, a black skirt with a red belt, and black knee boots with red accents. Her name is Sakine Chouko, and yes, she's related to Meiko; she's Mei-chan's little sister.

They all gathered at the counter with Kaito, Lui and me, sitting on the stools.

"Hello, Ototo, Gakupo-nii, Chouka-chan, !" I smiled at them.

"Hi, Kairee-nee-chan!" Chouko answered back. "Mmmm! I smell pancakes!"

"Always, with great timing, Chou-chan," Kiera told his bestfriend.

"Kiera-kun," I said. He was studying me and Kaito-itoko intently. I shot him a look that said: "Nothing to worry about."

Gakupo-nii slumped on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaio asked his best friend.

Chouko's eyes glittered when she heard Kaito-itoko's voice. Well, yes, Kaito-itoko may be her older sister's boyfriend, but Chouko has a crush on my cousin, much to Kiera's chagrin. My little brother has been (secretly) in love with his best friend since age eight. Poor kid.

"Well," Gakupo started as he sat more properly, "after I dropped off Luka-chi, I had to drive Kiyo-nii to his friend's place (he say's he's gonna sleep there tonight, something about "He's gonna have a hangover tomorrow," or something 'bout that), _and _go to the arcade to pick up Red here after doing research. Good thing Meiko-chan and Len-kun left with you already," he finished.

"Hey, where _is _ Len-chan?" I asked as I gave out stacks of SKPs to everybody.

"In his room," Kaito answered as he took a bite of pancakes. "He said he had a report tomorrow."

I frowned. "I'll just make him a stack later, and an orange-banana smoothie,too."

"You gonna pick up Mei-chi now?" Kaito-itoko asked Chouko-chan pleasantly, changing the subject. Kiera frowned, Chouko sparkled.

"Meiko doesn't need to be picked up," I joked. "She lives next door."

Chouko giggled. "Actually, Kie-kun (pronounced 'Key-kun') and I have a project we need to finish, and since Sis is here, I'll just take her with me when I go home."

"You staying to dinner, then?" I asked.

"Yup," she answered.

"Uhm, Kairee-chan, who's he?" Gakupo asked, pointing at Lui. I completely forgot about him.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Chouko gushed.

Lui choked on his pancakes. I went to him and asked him if he was okay. He looked gratefully at me, then stood up. He bowed at the waist again. "My name is Hibiki Lui. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Did you say your last name was Hibiki?" Chouko-chan asked, turning slightly pale.

Lui sighed a little. "Yes, I did."

"Why, what is it?" I asked, worrying.

Chouko looked at me. "Don't you remember, Kairee-nee? He's Master Hibiki's only child, the one who was staying in London."

Of course I knew Lui was Master's son, since I heard him tell me his name. Hibiki Ryuu was my martial arts master, along with Meiko and Luka. He died last year in a plane crash when he went to visit his son.

He looked at me, confused. "You know Father?"

"Me, Chouko's sister, and another friend, we were his students," I explained.

"Oh. _Oh._" He seemed to remember something. "The Turnips?" he asked, smiling a small smile.

I smiled awkwardly. "Yup."

"He was very fond of you three." I introduced the others to him. "Well," he said after finishing his orange juice. "I must take my leave, Ring-san would be worried about me."

"Ring-san? Suzune Ring, you mean?" I asked, mentioning Master's oldest student.

He nodded. "I'm staying with her now."

I smiled. She was also a Salamander, so I knew he would be in good hands. "I'll take you home, then. I wanted to speak to Ring-sempai, anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>~Ring's PoV~ <strong>

"Lui-san, where have you been?" I asked the boy when I saw who was at my door.

"He was at my place," a female voice said behind him. I looked up and saw Shion Kairee, the leader of the Salamanders.

"Dra- Kairee-chan?" I asked, almost calling her by her codename. "What brings you here?"

She smiled at me gravely. "I wanted to have a word with you."

* * *

><p>I sat down. "What is it, Dragon-sama?"<p>

"Kairee for now, Ring-sempai," she sighed. I nodded. Lui might be outside, eavesdropping.

I looked at her expectantly.

"He knows," showing me her arm. She meant her leather bracelet with stainless steel accents. Perched on th metal was a salamander.

"He... does?" I asked worriedly, my hand flying to my gauntlet, which sported the same reptile.

"We can't help it. He must be introduced to the others now." She had a grim expression on her face.

Before her, Hibiki-sempai was the Head Salamander. Yes, I _am_ older than her, but she had been a Salamander first.

"It's the only way to protect him," Dragon-sama said. "He must know as early as possible."

"When?"

She looked at me, decided. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>~Lui's PoV~ <strong>

"Woah!" I said as the door opened. I caught myself before I fell face-first into the study.

Kairee-sama chuckled. "Oops. Steady there, Tiger."

Her face betrayed nothing of her conversation with Ring-san.

"Uhm, what did you talk about, Kairee-sama?" I asked, making it look like a casual question.

Ring-san sighed. She had a weird expression on her face when she first heard me call Kairee-sama this.

Kairee-sama smiled. "Oh, nothing big. I just asked her if I could bring you with me somewhere important tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked.

"Well, she _did_ say yes," looking at Ring-san meaningfully. Ring-san sighed, then nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged Ring-san. "Uhm, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing formal, I just want to introduce you to some of the locals of our generation." Kairee-sama said. "I'll pick you up around 8, 'kay?"

* * *

><p>Well, that looked long enough. Chouko's the OC I mentioned in the previous Author's Notes. Thanks once again to my little sister Marinelle Mejia for lending her to me^^ The Butterfly on the title was Chouko-chan, since Chou means butterfly, right? And the Salamander was Ring. About the responsibility thing Kairee mentioned, I'll explain on the next few chapters.<p>

Okay, please review^^


	7. Chapter 7: THE WEATHER'S GREAT,ISN'T IT?

Okay, here's the promised next chapter. I really rushed so I could put it up today. Sheesh, I really need a good beta. Any suggestions? Anyways, you guy's will be meeting very important people in this chapter. Enjoy^^

[words] mean disregardable parts of codenames

(words) mean real identities.

{words} mean thoughts or interjections

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimer is applicable here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 7: THE WEATHER'S GREAT, ISN'T IT?**

**~Kairee's PoV~ **

"Where are we going, Kairee-sama?" Lui asked as we went Downtown. It wasn't very far from my place, so we walked.

"Somewhere... important." At that, he quieted.

I led him to an antique shop.

"Here?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

"Here," I assured him as I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lui's PoV~<strong>

We entered the antique shop. Kairee-sama walked up to the shop owner behind the counter.

"The weather's great, isn't it?" the lady asked. Why are they talking about the weather?

Kairee-sama smiled at her. "Yes, it is," she answered. "But I always bring my umbrella." What umbrella?

The lady smiled back, then I heard a buzzer. She stepped out of the counter, then went to the back of the shop. Kairee-sama motioned me to follow.

The old shop owner opened a door for us, and me and Kairee-sama stepped in. The room was dark, but when the door closed, the lights automatically switched on.

"_Identity?_" a mechanical female voice wafted from the ceiling. I looked up at Kairee-sama, afraid.

She smiled at me, then put a hand on my shoulder.

In a firm voice, she said: "The White Dragon."

A series of roadblocks opened up, and a bright room came into view. "_Welcome back to Watch Tower, Head Salamander White Dragon._"

"Attention!" she commanded when we entered the room, the blockades back to their places behind us.

A group of teens dropped what they were doing and sat properly around the huge table.

"What took you so long, boss?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Kairee's PoV~<strong>

I smiled at the speaker. "You're just excited again, Pistol."

[Mega] Pistol (Hatsune Mikuo) leaned on his chair. "For you, Boss, always."

"Now that's my right-hand man," I joked.

The rest of the group chuckled and eased at their positions. I glanced at Lui, telling him with my eyes that everything was okay. He nodded.

"Who's Cutie there?" Mikuo's sister Chain [Girl] (Hatsune Miku) asked. Lui blushed.

"This is Hibiki Lui. Master's only son," I answered Chain.

Gasps answered my revelation. I made Lui sit on the swivel at the head, while I perched myself on the edge of the table.

"So this is the legendary Golden Dragon's heir," [Silver] Magnet (Utatane Piko) commented, resuming his game on his silver PSP .

I nodded. "I want him to be trained. _Immediately._"

"What's the rush?" Chip (Honne Dell) queried, not looking up from his laptop.

"Later." I answered grimly. "Where's Preach[er] (Sakine Meito)?"

"Poison (Megurine Luki) needed back up," Flame [Game] (SF-A2 Miki) said, before snuggling to her brother Piko's side to watch him playing.

"Something about an excuse to leave the house," Two-Face (Yowane Haku), Chip's girlfriend, supplied.

"His sister must have been intervening. Again," [Blue] Gauntlet (Ring) suggested.

I sighed, thinking of Luka. She knows about the Salamanders. If something happened to her older brother Poison, she would be taking his place.

The blockades went up.

"Okay, we're here," I heard Meito announce as he and Luki entered.

"What's the meeting for, Dragon?" Luki asked as he walked in behind Meito.

"The debut of Master's son," I answered.

"Hey, it's Lui-kun," Meito said.

"Oh, you're right," Luki agreed. "Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers."

"Enough with the pleasantries," I cut in. "We can't wait for Blade anymore," I said.

"Time for the Main Agenda. Lui, meet my group of specialists, Team Delta."

I handed him a folder and a handbook. "The book holds the rules and regulations, while the folder holds our profiles. {I'll expect yours soon.} I'll let you read those later."

I stood up. "This meeting is now in session."

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?" Meito demanded.<p>

"You _willingly_ said who you were to those scumbags?" Luki screeched.

"Why, Boss?" Mikuo wanted to know. "You just put yourself in danger!"

I waved the negative vibes away with a sweep of a hand. "Pfffft. I doubt it. Who would believe that a 17 year old high school girl with blue highlights in her hair is the dreaded White Dragon of the Salamander Troupe?" I shot at them. "A really girly-looking one at that?" I motioned to myself.

They followed my arm. I was wearing a brown pleated denim skirt, a white turtleneck with short sleeves, and black ballet flats. And of course my favorite blue scarf. My long hair was up in a french twist, the blue highlights cascading beside my left cheek. I make myself look weak and helpless so no one would think I _was_ the famous White Dragon.

"But you didn't look like that before," Piko argued. "You used to be a boyish-kind of chick."

Of course he was right. I didn't used to dress up before. I just started it when I became Head Salamander. I needed to trade my jeans and shirts for blouses and skirts for my safety.

"She could always say that she wanted a change," Miki said.

Miku nodded. "Well, she did hit high school, you know." She was in charge of my closet, along with Miki.

"I still don't like it," Meito pouted, arms crossed.

"That's why Bappo's waltzing around, remember?" I reminded through my teeth.

Bappo was a decoy positioned by the higher-ups to pose as the White Dragon's Assistant. He was the one who went to local events that needed the Salamander's presence. He always said that the Dragon was away someplace doing something important, so he was sent instead. The higher-ups wanted to keep me, the New Generation Head Salamander, safe until I was old enough to be presented. And to have a normal teenage life.

"And they didn't see my marker," I reasoned, meaning my bracelet. "People still think tattoos are used."

Ever since Master Hibiki became Head Salamander, he put a stop on tattooing the markers, since a lot of female members were joining the organization. He proposed to use accessories instead since, he reasoned, "They're practical and inconspicuous, not to mention better looking". New markers range from jewelry, to articles of clothing, to even gadgets . Chip's marker was actually his laptop, which was designed by the organization for the information gatherers.

"Still-" Luki was going to say something when the blockades went up once more, allowing in a purple-haired ladies man I know so well.

"Well, well, well," I scoffed. "Nice of you to join us, Blade."

"Now, now, Little White," Blade (Gakupo) said fondly. "It's not my fault your friend needed a punching bag," looking at Luki.

Lui looked at me, eyes wide. I smiled at him, then nodded. "Yes, he is his family's representative," I whispered.

I looked up to face my team. "Let's forget about me for a while and concentrate on Lui-kun here. Those who are in favor of us taking him under our wing while training, say "Aye". Those who are against, say "Nay" and state your reason. Now, what is the decision?"

A collective "Aye" was my answer. I smiled. "Thank you. Any questions?"

Mikuo raised his hand.

"Yes, Pistol?" I said, motioning to him.

"What'll be his specialization?" he asked. "We need to know so we could train him properly."

I looked at Lui-kun. "We can't be certain yet," I said as I raised ny sight to Mikuo. "I guess we'll start with self-defense."

"So, he can't have a codename yet?" Gakupo asked. I nodded.

"Why not?" Lui asked innocently, cheeks flushing.

Some of the girls squeaked and cooed, while some of the guys chuckled.

_Gah, how could he look so adorable?_ I thought to myself as I smiled at him awkwardly, my cheeks turning faintly pink.

"Well," I said softly, "you're codename usually hints your specialty."

"Before I was the White dragon, I was called 'FreeStyle', because I was a hand-to-hand combat fighter without a specific style; tae kwon do, karate, muay thai, wushu, even boxing. I could use all of that and more," I explained.

"Only Head Salamanders were given the privilege of the title 'Dragon'," Meito supplied.

"Oh," Lui thought as he looked down, his forehead knotted as he thought it through. "Okay!" he said as he flashed me a bright smile.

The female exclamations and male mirth made me sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Okay, now that's done. The next chapter, we'll focus on Team Delta. Yay, more explaining to do (note the sarcasm :P)! Oh yeah, since I'll feature the profiles, I'll be using their codenames unless they were in a casual setting (like school or anywhere outside Watch Tower).<p>

About the responsibility thing, it's being the Family Representative. Kaito was the oldest male in the new Shion generation, but since he didn't know anything about fighting and leadership and stuff, he didn't get the position, Kiera was very wise, but much too young, so the only eligible candidate was Kairee. The Hatsune Family had two representatives because Miku and Mikuo were twins. Len wasn't part of this because he had a relative in the organization, only in a different location. Lui, thought young, was the only member of his family left, so naturally, he's the candidate. Piko and Miki, they're special =] I have something in mind for them insert evil smirk here

The manga? Wait til the end :P

Oh, yeah! I thank the Captain America movie for the antique shop, weather code, even the old lady :P

Review guys^^


	8. Chapter 8: TEAM DELTA

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimer is applicable here.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and a Manga<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 8: TEAM DELTA**

**~Lui's PoV~**

**The Salamander Troupe**

**Official Rule and Guide Book**

**Fourth Edition**

The Salamander Troupe is an underground organization working with the governments of the world. The Salamanders shall remain peacable personalities...blah blah blah...each family in the community must have at least one representative in the organization. Eligibility is determined by the Heads of the Family...

Kami, this is making my head hurt. I glanced around. The members were scattered around, each doing something different.

The first person I saw was the guy with teal hair; Pistol, Kairee-sama called him. I reached for the folder where the profiles were. I opened it and scanned each page until I found his.

Hmmm... It says here that his name is Hatsune Mikuo, 18. He was codenamed "Mega Pistol" because of his specialty: fire arms. He's been to a lot of assignments: Assignment Resist & Assist, Project Protect, Fire Arm Smuggling Incident, Project: Recruitment, Hibiki Assignment...

My eyebrow shot up. Hibiki Assignment? Was it about Father?

I looked arond once more, reading their profiles as I go.

_Name: Hatsune Miku_

_Age: 18_

_Code name: "Chain Girl"_

_Specialty: Hand-to-hand combat/ Chains._Chains? I shrugged and read on.

_Achievements:_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Project Protect, Hibiki Assignment_

_-Dragon Protection_

_-Fire Arm Smuggling Incident_

* * *

><p><em>Honne Dell<em>

_21_

_"Chip"_

_Information/ Srategy_

_-Project: Recruitment_

_-Codename: Assension_

_-Youth Organization Assignment_

_-Destination: Hokkaido_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

_-Surveillance: Hawk's Eye Project_

_-Fire Arm Smuggling Incident_

* * *

><p><em>Kamui Gakupo<em>

_19_

_"Blade"_

_Knives and blades expert/External liason_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Project Protect_

_-Project Duchess_

_-Target: Kyoto_

_-Assignment: Okinawa_

_-Destination: Hokkaido_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

* * *

><p><em>Megurine Luki<em>

_21_

_"Poison"_

_Substance expert/ Strategy/ Darts and needles/ Medic_

_-Youth Organization Assignment_

_-Project: Recruitment_

_-Project Duchess_

_-Codename: Assension_

_-Target: Kyoto_

_-Assignment: Okinawa_

_-Destination: Hokkaido_

_-Project Protect_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

* * *

><p><em>Sakine Meito<em>

_22_

_"Preacher"_

_Strategy/ Undercover/ Hand-to-hand combat_

_-Youth Organization Assignment_

_-Project: Recruitmen_

_- Project Duchess_

_- Codename: Assension_

_-Target: Kyoto_

_-Assignment: Okinawa_

_-Destination: Hokkaido_

_-Project Protect_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

* * *

><p><em>Suzune Ring. <em>Ah! Suzune-san's profile! I read it through quickly.

_18_

_"Blue Gauntlet"_

_Hand-to-hand combat/ Specialized hoops_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Project Protect_

_-Project Duchess_

_-Target: Kyoto_

_-Assignment: Okinawa_

_-Destination: Hokkaido_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

* * *

><p><em>Utatane Miki<em>

_17_

_"Flame Game"_

_Pyrotechnics_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Project Protect_

_-Project: Recruitment_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

_-Dragon Protection_

* * *

><p><em>Utatane Piko<em>

_17_

_"Silver Magnet"_

_Hypnotism/ Undercover/ External Liason/ Information_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Project Protect_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

_-Surveillance: Hawk's Eye Project_

_-Fire Arm Smuggling Incident_

* * *

><p><em>Yowane Haku<em>

_20_

_"Two-Face"_

_Undercover/ External Liason/ Information_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_-Project Protect_

_-Hibiki Assignment_

_-Surveillance: Hawk's Eye Project_

_-Fire Arm Smuggling Incident_

_-Project Duchess_

_-Codename: Assension_

_-Target: Kyoto_

_-Assignment: Okinawa_

_-Destination: Hokkaido_

Hmmm... Whare's Kairee-sama's profi- Oh, here it is.

I stared at the photograph attached to her information sheet. She was all smiles, a sparkle in her ice blue eyes, so carefree and innocent, yet, you could notice something haunting behind all the optimism.

My heart did a little flutter, and I shook my head. How inapprpriate! I felt my cheeks warm, so I proceeded to hold the folder a little higher, trying to hide my flushed face from the rest of the room.

After a while, I peeked around. I saw Kairee-sama across the table from me, sheets of paper strewn in front of her. Her eyes were swiftly moving from side to side. At the end of the document, she would sign it, then reach for another one.

A few minutes later, she glanced up and saw me watching her. She gave me a bright smile before going back to her paperwork. I blushed deeply.

I proceeded to read her profile.

_Shion Kairee_

_17_

_"The White Dragon", formerly "FreeStyle"_

_Head Salamander_

_Hand-to-hand combat/ Strategy_

_(FreeStyle)_

_-Youth Organization Assignment_

_-Project: Recruitment_

_-Project Duchess_

_-Codename: Assension_

_-Destination: Hokkaido _

_(White Dragon)_

_-The Delta Project_

_- Project Protect_

_-Assignment Resist & Assist_

_Hibiki Assignment_

Wow, she's been through a lot, almost as much as the more senior members Poison and Preacher. It means she's been here long. Since when? I studied the paper and saw, at the bottom right, that she's been a member since 2006. 2006? She was a Salamander at age _twelve?_

_Well, I'm no different,_ I thought. I'm also twelve, but I doubt I would finish training before I turn thirteen.

I heard a feminine sigh, and I looked up to see Kairee-sama standing up to stretch. I blushed, because her turtleneck's hem climbed up a few inches, and so did her mid-thigh skirt.

"Boss," Pistol called. "You're a lovely sight alright, but please, a little more length to the skirt won't hurt," he grumbled. He was also flushed, even more than I was. His sister elbowed him, giggling. He scowled at her. "What?" he demanded. Chain simply shook her head, still smiling mischievously.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, sweetheart," Kairee-sama said as she patted his shoulder. He reddened more at the endearment. "Aw, B-Boss! Don't t-tease me like t-that!" he stuttered.

I have to admit, they were fun to watch. Anyone can see that they had a certain familiarity with each other: the way they would talk and tease each other, her hand on his shoulder, his on her elbow, how their eyes meet, the lifts of the corners of their mouths...

There was a slight pang in my chest that startled me. Was I... jealous? But I had no right! Plus, they were probably just childhood friends, so it would be normal if they were fond of each other. But the way Kairee-sama acted around the older boy... And how Pistol moved when he was with her...

There it was again. I shook my head. Stop that! You're just being silly, Lui! Cut it out.

I resumed watching Kairee-sama and Pistol. She was now holding up a sketchpad (of which I didn't know where she got) for him to see, pointing now and then, glancing up to see his face and listen to what he was saying. The other Deltas were crowding around them, so I came nearer, too.

"... cut off a little of the dialogue here," Pistol said as he pointed to a certain page, "so it wouldn't be too boring."

Kairee-sama nodded, and wrote a note on the page. It looked like some sort of comic. Why is she...?

Kairee-sama looked up and flashed me a smile. "I want to be a mangaka someday," she explained, as if reading my thoughts. I simply nodded.

"Thanks, Pistol," she said, before squeezing his shoulder and got up. His hand was at her elbow, supporting her, as he straightened up alongside her, the two of them in perfect synchcronicity.

"Well, Lui-kun and I are leaving now," she said after adjusting her skirt. "I want to check on Kiera-kun and Chouko-chan. They might need help with their project." She motioned for me, and I followed after her.

"Hmmm... Where's Blade?" she asked suddenly.

Flame answered her. "He left immediately after the meeting. He looked like he was in a hurry."

Kairee-sama checked her watch. "Hmm... That was about four hours ago," she commented. She shrugged, then proceeded to approach the roadblocks.

"Wait," Preacher called. "I'm coming with you."

"And why is that, Preach?" Kairee-sama turned around to look at him, left eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, Chouko _is _my sister," he said, shrugging. "My youngest sister, at that."

My eyebrows shot up. Preacher was Chouko-san's brother? I stared at the tall, well-built man with unruly brown hair and chocolate eyes, finding it difficult to connect him to the cheerful teenager with black hair and sparkling eyes. Well, they were both fond of the color red, so that's a similarity.

"Oh please," Kairee-sama rolled her eyes and grinned at Preacher. "If I didn't know you that well, I would've thought you were actually concerned with your sister's education."

Preacher only shrugged, a smug expression on his face.

"Unfortunately," Kairee-sama continued, "I've known you since I was in diapers. You just don't trust my ototo," she finished matter-of-factly.

Preacher's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Kairee-sama simply chuckled as she turned back to the opening, the others laughing with her as well.

* * *

><p>So sorry it took so long for me to update! I couldn't think of anything to write for this one because plot bunnies were plaguing me!<p>

Oh, yeah! Also a very belated Happy Birthday to Prima! :P

So, about the deciding who the Family rep is. It probably seemed weird that Kairee was rep at age twelve, when Kaito would be about fourteen at that time. Kaito was the oldest male in the new Shion generation, but since he didn't know anything about fighting and leadership and stuff, he didn't get the position; Kaito's two other siblings were in the US (they can't be rep there, since their Dad is there; he's still in the organization, as an Elder); Kiera was very wise, but much too young (he was 10, for Pete's sake!), so the only eligible candidate was Kairee. The Hatsune Family had two because Miku and Mikuo were twins. Len wasn't part of this because he had a relative in the organization, only in a different location (although the Deltas don't know that yet).The Utatane Family also has two because Piko isn't that much of a fighter, more of an infiltrator/spy- type of guy, so Miki was rep, too, since she uses bombs and knows a little hand-to-hand.

Yeah, a lot going on there... 1,362 words... whut? 167 paragraphs? excluding notes! well, the profiles used a lot of space breaks... Yup, thay did: 127 paragraphs/lines. Okay, I'll stop blabbing now! R&R please! Love lots!


	9. An Announcement from the Author

For those who think this is a new chapter, I am sorry to disappoint, but I have finally decided to put this as discontinued. If anyone is interested, this plot is up for adoption. Please PM me for the whole storyline, as the main idea for the title is still not achieved in the last 8 chapters


End file.
